Alien Mefilas
Alien Mefilas appeared in 1967 TV series called Ultraman. Alien Mefilas (メフィラス星人 Mefirasu Seijin), alternatively spelled Alien Mephilas, are a race of recurring aliens in the Ultra Series who originate from the planet Mefilas. Alien Mefilas' name originates from the German book "Mephistopheles", also they are colored black and silver as opposed to Ultraman's red and silver. Several of their people have tried to take control of the Earth, the first being thwarted by Ultraman, second was killed by Taro, and the final was a servant of the Alien Empera (Possibly the first encountered by Ultraman). Two other members had encountered the Ultra Warriors away from Earth. Alien Mefilas, much like most other aliens of the show, came to Earth to conquer it. Unlike his fellow aliens before him, however, his motive was simply to show off his abilities to the rest of the aliens who had tried to conquer the Earth themselves, such as Kemur Man and Alien Zarab. Alien Mefilas's plan was to have a child of the Earth give him the Earth willingly in return for a new star. Hiding in a forest inside his ship, Alien Mefilas spied Shin Hayata, Akiko Fuji, and Akiko's younger brother, Satoru, watching an air show. Alien Mefilas spoke to Satoru, telling him to pay close attention, and then made the air show vanish into the clouds. Hayata and Fuji where baffled, but Satoru was still listening to Alien Mefilas. The alien then put a freighter vessel in place of the air show, then destroyed it in midair. Satoru then told Hayata that someone was talking to him, but before Hayata could do anything, Alien Mefilas captured all three of them. Alien Mefilas turned Fuji into a giant and placed her in the middle of a city, and tried to convince Satoru to give him the Earth in return for a star, explaining that he wanted to "challenge the heart of an Earthling". But Satoru refused to give Alien Mefilas the Earth. Annoyed, Alien Mefilas put Satoru in his anti-gravity room. Witnessing the man of Mefilas's failure, Hayata (Ultraman) burst out laughing at him. Insulted, Alien Mefilas demanded to know what was so funny, to which Hayata replied that he couldn't convince a child to give up his planet in exchange for a new one because it was inhuman. Alien Mefilas then asked "Ultraman" whether he was an alien or a man. Ultraman simply said "I'm both", he then reached for the Beta Capsule, but Alien Mephilas froze him where he stood. Alien Mefilas asked Satoru again if he would give him the Earth, but Satoru wouldn't answer. Enraged, Alien Mefilas made the giant Fuji go on a rampage in the city. The SSSP, who had arrived earlier, tried to keep the police from hurting Fuji. Alien Mefilas then made his presence known to them and took away Fuji and replaced her with illusions of Alien Baltan, Kemur Man, and Alien Zarab. Captain Mura demanded that Alien Mefilas show himself, but the alien said he could see them and said he wanted the hearts of the Earth. The SSSP asked what he meant, but heard him arguing with Satoru, who still refused to give into the alien's wishes. Alien Mefilas then turned off his illusions and left the SSSP dumbfounded. However, the conversation gave the SSSP the time they needed to locate Mefilas's spaceship, and an air strike was sent. With his ship under attack and again with no other option, Alien Mefilas seemed to escape and leave his ship behind, while the Science Patrol rescued Fuji and Satoru. Although they could not rescue Hayata in time, Hayata managed to transform into Ultraman to face off against Alien Mefilas, who emerged from his destroyed ship as a giant. Ultraman offered him a choice to either leave the planet or die like the other aliens. Alien Mefilas refused to leave and went head-to-head with Ultraman in a very evenly matched battle, as all of Alien Mefilas's attacks were strong enough to counter Ultraman's attacks and his physical strength was on par with the hero's. Then shockingly, in the middle of the fight, Alien Mefilas surrendered, seeing no point in continuing. However, before leaving, he promised to Ultraman that they would meet again and he would get his revenge in the future. Powers and Abilities * Saucer: Alien Mefilas had a saucer which he used to travel through the stars, creating monsters like Giant Fuji, sending out messages and etc. ** Energy Blasts: In Ultraman, this saucer can fire energy blasts from the tip top of the triangle that is on top of the saucer. ** Fireball: In Mebius, the saucer can fire purple fireballs. ** Killian Replayser (キリアン・リプレイサー Kirian Repureisā): A device planted on the third generation Mefilas' saucer, this was used to brainwash the townspeople by changing the image of Ultraman in their mind into Alien Mefilas. * Telepathy: Alien Mefilas communicates solely through his psychic mind. He can pick and choose who can hear him. * Immobilizing Ray: When needed, Alien Mefilas can fire a ray, capable of immobilizing other beings such as humans, from his hands. * Size Change: When needed, Alien Mefilas can change his size from that of a man's to that of a giant's. * Pair Hand Ray (ペアハンド光線 Pea Hando Kōsen): Alien Mefilas can launch bolts of electrical energy from his hands. The strength of them can match Ultraman's Ultra-Slash. ** Palm Shocker (パルムショッカー Parumu Shokkā): In Ultraman R/B, he can fire purple colored electrical bolts from his hands. This seems to be another variant of the Pair Hand Ray. * Flight: Alien Mefilas can fly at mach 5. * Grip Beam (グリップビーム Gurippu Bīmu): A powerful attack shot from Alien Mefilas' arm. * Teleportation: Alien Mefilas is capable of long range teleportation, both of himself and others. * Telekinesis: Alien Mefilas can use his mind to move objects. First used by Alien Mefilas III to stop a fireball in mid air. * Shield: Alien Mefilas can create a shield to block attacks. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters with telekinesis Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Electric Creatures Category:Telepathic Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Seizō Katō Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1967 Category:Ultraman Universe